Technological advancements have enabled the semiconductor industry to successfully scale down the sizes of transistors on integrated circuits, resulting in substantial reductions in integrated circuit (“IC”) sizes. In addition, improved manufacturing processes have allowed circuit designers and process engineers to increase the number of transistors on ICs by increasing the sizes of the wafers.